No Grudges Held
by Now.What.O.o
Summary: "No, I'm not trying to replace Bianca, she is irreplaceable (Nico relaxed hearing this). But I think having two sisters wouldn't hurt." Seeing Nico nod vigorously, she smiled; it couldn't be helped. But what he did next took her by surprise completely. "Okay, sis!" His voice was trembling. She looked startled for a while. "So it is decided, bro?" "Yes, of course, sis."


Nico dropped to his knees as he held a small box wrapped in silver gift paper with a black ribbon tied to it. On it was a tag that read:

**To: Bianca**

**From: Nico  
**

He hugged the box tightly to his chest. His head was lowered, but only his silhouette could be seen; he was by the river Styx. He trembled in the darkness, as if he was fighting back hiccuping sobs.

"Bianca," he whispered. "It's the day you had chosen to be your birthday. If I knew what your real birthday was, I would give your present then. But we were dipped in the river Lethe, so I can't remember your birthday either."

He lifted his head, awaiting an answer. But only silence greeted his words. The rushing sound of the river of broken dreams was heard, thundering past him, as if to tell him to shut up. But Nico only ignored it.

"So anyways, I got you a present. I... I got you a silver bracelet. It's silver, because you're the best Hunter I know, and... and it says "Best friend" on it. Because... because you're my best friend as well as my sister."

The ripples crashed onto the banks, depositing some objects such as telescopes and mini monuments. Someone must have aspired to be a astronomer or an architect. What runs through these rivers are the dead's broken dreams, however, although Nico is alive, his soul is dead. It had died with Bianca, his only hope and what made his dreams possible. Now she was gone, and his dreams were shattered.

Then suddenly, Nico growled, and his eyes became bloodshot red. He tried to deny the truth, and the only way was to blame. Blame and hate.

"Bianca," he said firmly. "Why?" He asked, no, more like stated.

Receiving no response, he carried on.

"He promised he would protect you! He promised! He should be dead! Not you! Not! You! Percy Jackson! I hate you!" He roared to the air, finally standing up.

"No one cares about Percy Jackson! No one! So why should you? Bianca, this is the only time you're an idiot! And Artemis? That person she claimed to be a god? Well the gods aren't helpful. You are her Hunter, you are under her protection. But you were not protected. I hate her. I hate Percy. The gods are all imbeciles!"

And then he started hating himself.

"And you're not? Nico, you're not? You are a stupid son of Hades, everybody hates you, including your family, including the campers. You are the idiot!"

But behind, something shimmered. Pale silver phosphorescent light bathed the immerse, but it was no match to the Stygian glow. Until she stepped out. Thalia stood behind Nico with her bow slung on her shoulder. Her hair was matted with streaks of silver.

Feeling her presence, Nico turned around.

"Bianca?" His voice barely audible. Then he corrected himself. "No, Thalia. Sorry, you look... well... um, never mind."

"I look so much like Bianca?" She risked. Seeing him flinch as a reaction, she knew she had touched a nerve, but she pressed on. "That's why you're here right? It's Bianca's chosen birthday."

Finally realising what Thalia was saying, he concluded; "You've been here for how long?"

"I saw everything."

He crumpled to the floor, shaking his head.

"Look, Nico. I-"

"Go away! I don't want you here! You're just another stupid Hunter of that dimwit Artemis! No one cares about Artemis either!" He exploded.

Thalia however, didn't even flinch. Despite being insulted, she continued in a steady voice, and crouched down to be his eye level.

"Look, Nico. I know you miss Bianca, but holding grudges is extremely dangerous for a son of Hades."

Seeing Nico had no answer, she continued. "The children of Hades are very powerful, yet your power may be used against you. Don''t risk it Nico."

He fought to hide his tears. "I can't"

She smiled, and took the box away from his hands. Only to have him snatch it back again. Thalia looked shocked and tensed up a bit. But then she relaxed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nico. Bianca is gone now, but that doesn't mean you should go to. You have the best memory of her, so live for her. If you go too, who is there to remember her. Percy remembers her as the Hunter who died a hero. I remember her as a good friend. But you, you remember her as a good friend, and hero, a caring girl and your sister. You have to live for the memory of Bianca. Understood?"

He nodded.

"Now, I know I can't make you forget about her, and I won't even try. But I think I could help. How about... Well, I don't know where to start. I always wanted a little brother so..."

Nico opened his mouth to speak, a frown was etched across his face. But Thalia raised a hand and cut him off.

"No, I'm not trying to replace Bianca, she is irreplaceable (Nico relaxed hearing this). But I think having two sisters wouldn't hurt."

Seeing Nico nod vigorously, she smiled; it couldn't be helped. But what he did next took her by surprise completely.

"Okay, sis!" His voice was trembling.

She looked startled for a while. "So it is decided, bro?"

"Yes, of course, sis."

She returned his embrace and they stayed like that for a very long time. Then she took the present from his hands and approached the bank of the river carefully. Nico tailed behind her.

"Ready?" She said with a smile.

He nodded, and grinned like an idiot.

"Three..." Thalia said.

"Two..." Nico murmured.

"One..." They said together as they put their hands on the present for the last time. Then they let it go, sinking into the depths of River Styx.

The present was gone, and so was the grudges. Thalia was his new sister, and he was her new brother.

And from that day on, there would be no grudges held.


End file.
